


We Were Magic (and we still are)

by rosie_innie



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cuddly Hwang Hyunjin, Cuddly Yang Jeongin, Cuteness overload, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Houses To Be Revealed, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Insomnia, Jisung is loud, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Poor Jeongin, Quidditch, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Felix, Soft Seo Changbin, Tsundere Hwang Hyunjin, Well not really, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, and sassy, jisung and sunwoo are awesome best friends, lil bit of angst, only a little angst tho, only mildly, protective older brother chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_innie/pseuds/rosie_innie
Summary: The sorting hat seemed to be taking its sweet time with him. The young boy was getting increasingly frustrated with the wait. Turns out that he didn’t have to wait much longer as the sorting hat suddenly blurted out his house. A wave of hushed whispers swept through the great hall as he watched as his brother’s face fall. It being that last thing he saw before he blacked out, the word Slytherin echoing in his ears.orThe Hyunin Hogwarts au that no-one asked for. Title from Remember by Katie





	1. Boy, You Had Me Hypnotised (Under Your Spell)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a few things before we start. These are very important so please read before you start the story.
> 
> 1\. The ages are changed around a bit like 1st years arent 11yrs they are around 15-16. There is a reason for this I just couldn't find where to put it. It's because, after the battle of Hogwarts, the school deemed it not safe enough for people under the age of 15 to be on school grounds. Especially if they are muggle born and weren't exposed to magic as a child. So Hogwarts sort of became a high school/uni/college thing instead of a school. Sorry if it confuses people a bit but I thought it fit with the storyline more (and it does seem like something the ministry would do).
> 
> 2\. Another thing about ages. I have messed with the ages a bit just so it can fit in with the storyline better. In the endnotes, I will show the years and houses of everyone mentioned so far. I will do this at the end of every chapter if I introduce more characters. They are referred to their school years as aged as well so their age doesn't really matter. Please tell me if you have any questions or I have created a plot hole!
> 
> 3\. I know there will be comments about their houses but just remember that this is my story. I have also changed the houses a bit to fit the storyline. 
> 
> 4\. I have changed Jeongin's family name to Bang because of who I have chosen to be his siblings. You shall see what I mean.
> 
> Anyways that's all for now. Like I said if you have any questions, don't be afraid to comment and I will reply to you as soon as I can. I have A LOT of free time so I will try to update at least once a week. Please harass me if I haven't updated for 2 weeks!
> 
> Let's get on with the story!

As soon as the sorting hat touched his head, he knew something was wrong. Jeongin couldn’t place what exactly was wrong, it was just a gut feeling. As his eyes scanned the great hall he could make out his older brother, Chan (or Chris as he insisted being called) a 4th year Gryffindor and his friends. Chan’s boyfriend, Woojin, the sweet and cuddly 4th year Ravenclaw, Minho the handsome and funny 3rd-year Gryffindor and Changbin, the short, cute 3rd year Ravenclaw. He could also spot his neighbour, Felix a 2nd-year Hufflepuff staring dreamily at Changbin‘s back. Felix’s friends, both 2nd-year Hufflepuffs, Seungmin and Youngjae were giggling at their friend's actions.

Chan was sporting a huge grin as he gave Jeongin an enthusiastic thumbs up. He could only give a tired smile in return. The sorting hat seemed to be taking its sweet time with him. The young boy was getting increasingly frustrated with the wait. Turns out that he didn’t have to wait much longer as the sorting hat suddenly blurted out his house. A wave of hushed whispers swept through the great hall as he watched as his brother’s face fall. It being the last thing he saw before he blacked out, the word Slytherin echoing in his ears.

To say it came as a surprise was an understatement. The Bang family was a pureblood Gryffindor family after all. The only non-Gryffindors in the family tree being his mother, a Ravenclaw and his grandfather, another Ravenclaw who both married into the family. The whole school was certain he would be a Gryffindor but alas, here he was, standing in front of a blank brick wall in some smelly cellar in the dungeons of Hogwarts. 

Turns out he was rooming with 2 fellow 1st years, a bright bubbly boy with seemingly abundant energy by the name of Han Jisung and a sassy and equally energetic taller male named Kim Sunwoo. The boy was actually Woojin’s cousin who he had met a couple of times so he knew him a little. Luckily he and his roommates had a 3 person room instead of the usual 4 so they had a little more room.

“I wonder what our room will look like!” Jisung whispered rather loudly in Jeongin’s ear. “Ooh, maybe we can have a window looking over the grounds!”

“Were in the dungeons you idiot and keep it down, I’m getting a headache!” Whined Jeongin as he slapped his chest. He was honestly quite surprised how comfortable he was with Jisung already, maybe it’s because he reminded the younger boy of his older brother. As Jeongin thought of Chris, a shiver went down his back as he thought about his reaction to his sorting earlier this evening. He tried not to dwell on it, shoving it to the back of his mind along with a reminder to write his hyung a letter tomorrow morning. Or maybe he could find him at breakfast tomorrow. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a furious squeal and a chilling cackling from his new friends. It seems that Sunwoo had learnt a bit of magic before coming here and managed to dowse Jisung in cold water. How he learnt the spell he would have to ask as him. As much reading and practice with Chris and Woojin Jeongin did over the summer, he didn’t know how to do that yet. 

“Sunwoo, what you do that for!” A now wet Jisung pouted. Sunwoo just continued to laugh before replying with a shrug that he just felt like it which seemed to annoy the older boy more as he squealed louder and wacked the taller male on the shoulder. 

“Hey you firsties in the back there, shut it!”  
“Yuta, they weren’t even that loud!” A softer voice replied. Jeongin turned his head to see what he assumes is the prefect for Slytherin based on the badges on his chest and a slightly taller male with pink hair.

“Sorry about my friend Mr Grumpy pants over here, he’s just annoyed that his boyfriend was taking to the head boy the whole train ride here.” At his friend's words Mr. grumpy pants’, Yuta's, frown grew.

"I'm not that grumpy Ten!" He cried indignantly. His friend, 'Ten' he assumed his name was, just laughed. 

"Anyways, we'd better get you firsties to bed, you looked exhausted." At his words, Jeongin stood up straighter at the idea of bed as he was so tired. 

"Yes please, let's hurry it up! I'm basically dead on my feet!." Sighed Jisung seemingly collapsing on himself, puffing out his cheeks cutely. Sunwoo cooed at him and poked his cheeks which earned him a glare.

"Well as you know," Ten raised his voice to be heard over the soft chatter of the rest of the first years. Why they were standing here for so long, Jeongin didn't know but he just wanted to sleep. "The entrance to the Slytherin common room and dorm is via a password sealed door. You place your wand hand on the wall and recite the password. The password changes fortnightly so make sure you know what it is before you leave the dorms. It is displayed every second Monday on the notice board from 7-10am so make sure you take a good look at it. If you don't know the password, you will be stuck outside the common room until someone leaves or lets you in from the outside. The password for the next two weeks is Butterbeer. A bit simple and generic if I have to say so myself but it will be easier to remember I guess. Now, let's get going. You have been given your roommates already, correct?" A chorus of 'yes'' swept across the group. The head of the house had given them out not too long ago.

"Alright then. Let's go on in." Ten clapped his hands as he spun around, his cloak fluttering around him. He pressed his right hand to the right wall of the small square room they were in and whispered what the younger boy assumes is the password butterbeer. The wall swung inwards and Jeongin was faced with an explosion of green and silver. He was quite shocked to be honest, as he and Chris were told that the Slytherin common room was cold and uncomfortable. The long room was made of stone with round green lamps dotted around the place. However, the walls were also covered in bookshelves and soft looking armchairs and couches were spread around the room. Beside each bookshelf, there was a staircase which he assumes is where the dorms are. As the brunette cast his eyes around the rest of the room he could see a few desks with fancy-looking Ipads, tablets and computers resting against an assortment of other technology and textbooks. There were a few older students around the place either studying or quietly talking. 

It was only their first day back and classes didn't start for another day, why were some students studying? 

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by a tug on his arm.

"Yo, Jeonginnie-ah lets go up to our room." Sunwoo pulled him by his arm to a staircase tucked behind a rather large bookcase, where a few other male first years were huddled. Jisung joined them a few moments later, a rather short blond male stood on the first step of the staircase.

"My name is Chanhee and I am your dorm manager I guess, I oversee your dorm wing. Dorm wings are divided by years so first years and seconds share wings, third and fourth and so on. Seventh years are the only ones who have their own wings. There are three wings for each group. Our wing is made up of 4 rooms. 2 first year rooms and 2 second year dorms. I am a 3rd year so I don't live in your wing which is weird but I am right next to you over there." The blond, Chanhee, pointed to another staircase a few metres away. 

"Now when you go up, please be quiet as some 2nd years are sleeping for whatever reason. The dorm rooms are labelled by number. Rooms one and two are for second years and three and four are for first years. Other than that you can go up." Chanhee then waved them off, walking in the direction of his wing.

"We are room three, right guys?" Jisung asked Sunwoo and Jeongin.

"Yep," Jeongin replied, his exhaustion evident in his voice.

"We'll unpack tomorrow?" Sunwoo questioned and the boys both nodded their heads as they opened the door to room number three. Jeongin didn't really pay attention to much after that, only realising that his bags were here and thanking his mother for making him put his pyjamas at the top of his luggage. As he quite literally fell into his bed, hugging his large stuffed cat he slipped into a dreamless slumber.


	2. all eyes on you (my magician)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and all the pieces fall (right into place)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I say a few comments on this work and decided to post something small as a thank you before next week's chapter.  
> Just a few things before we start;
> 
> 1\. Jeongin wasn't at the Start-of-Term feast as he fainted and had to be moved to the infirmary. due to this, he hasn't seen the Great Hall in its entirety, especially since he was one of the first people to be sorted. Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> 2\. I am going on a short holiday next week so the new update will probably be a day or two late. Hopefully, there will be wifi there so I can at least post something, otherwise, I will post on the 17th or the 18th.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, they really helped motivate me to get this out!
> 
> Enjoy!

To say that Hogwarts was a big school was a vast understatement. The Great Hall alone was about the size of a small football field. Jeongin probably looked a bit stupid, oogling at the sheer size of it, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Behind him, his two new friends, Sunwoo and Jisung were giggling at his reaction.  
"I didn't realise it was this big!" He gasped, eyes still roaming the hall.  
"It's massive in'it," Sunwoo responded, slowly leading the starstruck younger boy to the end of the Slytherin table.

Unpacking was actually one of Jeongin's favourite part of going on a holiday or to boarding school. He actually found the task of putting things where they belong and making a room feel more like home was rather relaxing for the younger boy. Jeongin and his hyungs had decided that after breakfast, they were to walk around the school for a little bit to find their classrooms and then head back to the dorms and unpack. As Jeongin and his friends sat down, they were greeted by none other than the youngest's older brother, Chris. Jeongin started to shrink in on himself, making him seem smaller. Chris, however, broke out into a blinding grin as soon as his brother sat down.

"How's my favourite Slytherin doing?" He gushed, gleefully. At his words, Jeongin unfurled himself and gave him a small grin in return.  
"I'm doing great hyung! I've made some new friends too. And don't you remember Sunwoo-hyung? He's Woojinie-hyung's cousin! Isn't that amazing!" He blurted, tremendously happy and relieved that Chris didn't resent him or anything. To be honest, it shouldn't of surprise him and his older brother is very open-minded and wouldn't hold his house against him.

"Slow down buddy, I didn't hear half of what you said." Jeongin then proceeded to recite what he had said in a more civil manner while nibbling on a piece of bread.

"That's awesome Innie! Who's your other friend?" Chris responded after he had finished speaking.

"Oh, silly me," he stated as he facepalmed, placing his bread in front of him, "this is Jisung-hyung. Jisung-hyung, this is my older brother, Bang Chan-hyung or Chris-hyung as he likes to be called. He's actually Sunwoo-hyung's cousin's boyfriend." Jisung just stared at Chris in amazement.

"What's wrong Sungie-hyung?"  
"You didn't tell me that your older brother was THE Bang Chan!" He whispered to Jeongin rather frantically. 

"Huh? Oh wait, you don't have a crush on him, do you? You know he has a boyfriend and they love each other very much!" He waved an accusing finger in Jisung's face before crossing his arms with a stern expression on his face that was too cute to be taken seriously. 

"No silly! It's just that, ah, I-my friend likes Lee Minho-sunbae. Yeah, your brother's friend." Jisung finished, his face rivalling a tomato. Jeongin just laughed at his friend's antics.  
"You know I can introduce your... friend to Minho if you wanted." Chris butted in which startled Jisung and Jeongin who both momentarily forgot he was here.

"Umm, su-ure, if that's ok with you and Minho-sunbae."

"If what's ok with me?" The boy in question seemingly popping out of nowhere along with Woojin who greeted his boyfriend with a kiss, much to Jeongin's disgust. Meanwhile, Jisung was very nearly hyperventilating at the sight of what the younger boy assumes was his crush. 

"Umm, ah, nothing." Jisung managed to squeak out which made Minho look in his direction. Jeongin swears on his life that he saw Minho eyes widen as he looked the poor boy up and down. Oh, this will be fun. Jeongin thought to himself as he picked his bread back up.

"Uh, who are you, hun?" He looked Jisung up and down one more time before Jisung finally stuttered out his name and house.

"What year are you Jisungie-ah?"  
"Um, I'm only a first year." He stated with a bit more confidence.  
"Wow, I can remember when I was a firsty. Those were the good old days." Minho sighed rather dramatically which make Woojin and Chris roll their eyes.  
"Ey, it wasn't that long ago you punk." Chris retorted, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. The action elicited a dramatic cry and Chris rolled his eyes again.  
"You're such a drama queen, Why am I friends with you again?"  
"Cause I am amazing and a blessing to be around." Chris rolled his eyes yet again and crossed his arms.  
"Yah, just keep rolling your eyes hun, maybe you'll find a brain back there." Jeongin laughed at his brother's disappointed face, starting on another piece of bread.

"Why do I even try. Ah, shut your mouth you slug. Respect you elders!" Chris pointed his finger at Minho who was about to open his mouth. As Jeongin drew himself from the tennis match of insults, he realised that someone was missing.  
"Hyungs. Hyungs! HYUNGS!" Finally getting drawing there attention away from Chris and Minho's 'debate'.

"Where's Sunwoo-hyung?" Jisung also seemed to realise that the brunette was missing.  
"Yeah, where is he. I swear he was here a minute ago." Jisung sat up straighter and craned his neck to look over the heads their fellow students.

"Oh, he's probably sucking faces with his boyfriend," Woojin responded as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"What?" Jeongin and Jisung's faces looked right out of children's cartoon, eyes wide and mouths even wider.  
"Ah yeah, I remember my roommate saying something about his boyfriend coming this year. Ju Haknyeon, is that his boyfriend?" Minho asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yep, Sunwoo-ah has been going on and on about how excited he is to be at the same school as his boyfriend again. They were childhood friends turned school sweethearts or something cheesy like that." Woojin supplied, waving his hand around as to highlight his point. "When Haknyeon-ah is home for the break, he and sunwoo are attached at the hip. It's disgusting really."  
Jeongin snorts "says you. They probably got it from you guys." 

Jisung snickered at Jeongin's response but immediately shuts up as a hushed silence washes over the end of the Slytherin table. Jeongin looks around, trying to find the source of the sudden halt of chatter when a loud shout echoes through the hall effectively silencing the rest of the hall.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses and Years;
> 
> Ju Haknyeon (Sunwoo's boyfriend) - Gryffindor, 3rd year
> 
> Please tell me if I have missed someone or have created a plot hole.
> 
> This is just setting up more of the plot going forward. Next chapter we will be meeting our beautiful Hyunjin (well hopefully)!
> 
> Chapter song - So it goes by my queen Taylor Swift cause I recently saw her in concert.
> 
> See you soon for the next chapter!


	3. Without Even Knowing (my heart started to pound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was a bit late, I am still on holiday but had sudden inspiration so here is this mess of a chapter. Yay. Also, something is wrong with my endnotes so my first endnote is appearing on my second chapter which is really annoying. Does anyone know how to fix it? I have tried deleting my notes and then reposting them but it still doesn't work.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Hwang Hyunjin was a little infamous around the school. Not that he's a bad person or anything, it's just that his appearance, habits, family background, and occasional behaviour speaking louder then he can control. His family life is a bit of a mystery but there have been some whispers about him being a close descendent of the Malfoys. The fact that he doesn't attend a few of his classes (not because he is a slacker or doesn't enjoy school, rather that he gets easily bored in class as he has already read and learnt three years ahead of his school year and is exceptionally gifted in academics), has an abundant amount of piercings (including one on his tongue that not many people know about), cold green eyes, pale skin and long raven black bangs that brushed his eyelashes when he looked down could have something to do with it. His hair was often decorated with small green or white feathers and braids with silver beads that clinked together in the breeze. He had a habit of brushing his hands through his silky strands, fiddling with the small beads and feathers. He was also rather infamous for being the youngest quidditch player since the famed Harry Potter. His thin almost lanky stature could be since frequently in the library or walking the grounds with his two friends quietly talking about this or that, often accompanied by a snake or two. The fact that he was a Parseltongue didn't really help his awful reputation either but he couldn't be bothered, rather being almost proud of his rare ability.

Other than that, all the horrible rumours such as him being cruel and heartless or Voldemort's grandson were made up by bored students (usually Gryffindors but not to point any fingers) and vastly untrue. He was seen as a sort of untouchable beauty to the female (and part of the male) population of the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was well know by the teachers as the annoying kid that always seemed to get top of the class even when he didn't attend a third of their lessons (the only lessons he attended entirely were Care of Magic Creatures, Transfiguration and Defence of the Dark Arts, why that is, no one knows). His friends are extremely loyal, as is he, and they hardly go anywhere without each other. Heo Hyunjoon and Na Jaemin (Hwall and Nana respectively, it seems that this particular friend group are close enough to have affectionate nicknames for each other with Hyunjin being Hyunnie) were just as enigmatic as the black haired male. Hyunjoon is a lot quieter than his two friends and is often seen with his nose in a book. Even though, he assumes the role of 'mother' in his (small) friend group. Na Jaemin, on the other hand, was rather loud and clingy, though no-one could deny that he was absolutely adorable. More was known about Jaemin as his other brother, Na Yoonoh or Jaehyun as everyone calls him, was dating Lee Taeyong, a small beautiful Hufflepuff prefect. He was also in a realtionship with a cute, chinese 2nd year Ravenclaw named Huang Renjun and a handsome 2nd year chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team and the Ravenclaw Prefect's brother, Lee Jeno. They, fortunately, some how escaped the awful gossip that often plagues Hyunjin's day to day life.

But even if most of the rumours and speculations are false, he is still rather mischievous and loves to rile up a few of his most disliked teachers, as he was doing now.

"Hwang Hyunjin!" He sent a knowing look to his friends. Unfortunately, the teacher that was shouting his name was none other than Choi Minho, the potions teacher, who, for some strange reason, hated him. 

"Hwang Hyunjin!" His second shout effectively silencing the usually loud Great Hall. Great. Now everyone was looking. Oh well, better put on a show.

"Yes Professor Choi." He honeyed, deciding to a least enjoy himself if he was going to get detention. His professor didn't seem to like his tone as his ears and face started to turn an unflattering shade of scarlet. 

"What have i told you about bringing your filthy beasts into his hall?" He seemed to regain his composure as he adjusted his tie. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. When will Gryffindors get off their high horse and realise that Slytherins and their house animal aren't evil. "Professor, i hate to outshine you yet again, but my snakes are rather clean. Cleaner than some of the ... people that currently occupy this hall." He drawled. He didn't have the greatest sleep last night and was greatly looking forward to having a full belly. 

"That's it, I've had enough of your antics, detention for a month! Every Tuesday evening at 5pm I expect you to be in my office." Hyunjin merely rolled his eyes at the older man's words. He was a frequent visiter of Professor Choi's office so this didn't really come as a surprise. He just nodded his head and flicked a finger at the beautiful scaleless corn snake slithering around his feet. 

"Detention again Hyunnie-hyung! You really must stop pissing off old Mr. Choi." Jaemin whined, immediately latching on to Hyunjin's arm that wasn't occupied by his beloved snake. At Nana's sight of the beautiful creature, he lifted a hand to stroke her, cooing softly. 

"Yeah, Hyunnie, you really need to stop doing that or he might ask for you to be kicked off the quidditch team." Hwall added from behind his potions textbook, shoving his round glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Hyunjin just nodded at his hyung, digging in to his bowl of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes. 

The rest of the day past in a blur. Before he knew it, he and his friends were trudging back to the Slytherin common room, quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Ok guys, we've put it off for like 5 hours so now's the time to unpack our stuff."

"But hyung, i really don't want to!"

"But Jisungie-hyung, we have to!" 

As Hyunjin, Hyunjoon and Jaemin rounded the corner of the stairs they were greeted by three young boys. Firsties, Hyunjin assumes. One had chocolate brown hair and plump lips which were turned down in a scowl and had his arms crossed against his chest. A shorter, blonde haired boy with cute chubby cheeks who was pouted at the taller boy. Another, smaller, younger looking boy was sprawled out on nearby couch. He had soft looking wavy black hair and the cutest face Hyunjin has ever seen.

"Come on hyungs, we have to go unpack and go to bed now." The black haired male whined, exposing brace clad teeth. He got up from his couch and waddled over to the two older boys. He tugged on both their arms, trying (and failing) to lead them to what Hyunjin presumes was their dorm. Hyunjin just shook his head and giggled at the cute boy, following his friends up the stairs to their dorm wing. As he entered this dorm and flopped onto his plushy covered bed he thought of the cute younger boy. He sighed, saying a quick goodnight to his already sleeping friends (something he always envied, Hwall and Nana could fall asleep almost instantly, regardless of where they are) and tried to get comfortable. This was going to be another sleepless night, he was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses and Years;
> 
> Choi Minho - Potions teacher, Gryffindor *  
> Lee Taeyong - 5th year, Hufflepuff (Prefect, Jaehyun's boyfriend and Ten's best friend)*  
> Na Yoonoh (Jaehyun) - 4th year, Gryffindor (Jaemin's brother and Taeyong's boyfriend) *  
> Huang Renjun - 2nd Year, Ravenclaw (Jaemin and Jeno's boyfriend)  
> Heo Hyunjoon (Hwall) - 2nd Year, Slytherin (Hyunjin's best friend)  
> Lee Jeno - 2nd Year, Gryffindor (Jaemin and Renjun's boyfriend)  
> Hwang Hyunjin - 2nd Year, Slytherin  
> Na Jaemin - 2nd Year, Slytherin (Jaehyun's brother, Jeno and Renjun's boyfriend and Hyunjin's best friend)
> 
> Phew finally got this out, not really happy with it but oh well. This chapter was just setting up Hyunjin and his friends but next chapter will be more Hyunin interaction (hopefully). Not sure when the chapter will be out as i am still on holiday, some time next week hopefully. I am also working on like 5 other fic ideas (4 are Hyunin and one nct) so those should be out by the end of this year.
> 
> See you next time for the new chapter! Chapter song Crush by Weki Meki


	4. Not Really An Update

Hey guys. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have so much on my plate at the moment and I'm feeling a bit stressed and overwhelmed. The next chapter will probably take a few days or a week to get out but I will try and update as soon as possible. Again, sorry for the wait. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Houses and Years;
> 
> Yuta- Slytherin, 6th year ~ Quidditch Captain (remember that it becomes important later on)  
> Ten- Slytherin, 5th year ~ Prefect  
> Chris- Gryffindor, 4th year  
> Woojin - Ravenclaw, 4th year  
> Minho - Gryffindor, 3rd Year  
> Changbin- Ravenclaw, 3rd year  
> Chanhee - Slytherin, 3rd year ~ Jeongin's dorm wing manager  
> Felix - Hufflepuff, 2nd Year  
> Seungmin - Hufflepuff, 2nd Year  
> Youngjae (Eric)- Hufflepuff, 2nd year  
> Jisung- Slytherin, 1st Year  
> Sunwoo- Slytherin, 1st Year
> 
> Some of these characters are more important than other and in the future I will add a * to characters that aren't really important or don't come up much in the long run.
> 
> Please tell me if I have missed someone and tell me if you want to request that someone makes a cameo!  
> Just comment:  
> Name, house, year - any information about how u want them to act  
> It helps me with ideas!
> 
> A lot of was just setting up the dorms and the friendship between Jeongin, Sunwoo and Jisung. There will be more interesting stuff next chapter (I hope).
> 
> Chapter Song - Remember by Katie


End file.
